shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A.M.T.C.(Automated Marine Training Combatant)
Origins What is now known as the A.M.T.C. was first created by the Fate Pirates R&D dept aboard the Wild Blue Yonder by Damien. The plans, schematics, and a drone were stolen through unknown means and turned over to the Marines and The World Govt. for their use soon after Damien had made the "Finished" product. Abilities and Powers 'Intelligence:' The A.M.T.C. is controled by a learning computer, this computer analyzes an opponent, their weapon, fighting style, and strength to assess threat level aswell as predict their movements. After the battle the A.M.T.C. can weild their opponents weapon as skillfully as the opponent did in their fight. This goes for the opponents fighting style aswell. 'Hand to Hand Combat:' Each A.M.T.C. comes standard with an extensive fighting program based from the Marine training programs. Coupled with a program on how to counter incoming attacks. Both of these programs are added to with each and every fight they encounter. 'Physical Strength:' The A.M.T.C. is able to crush cannon balls with its "bare hands" aswell as push galleons away from docks (if they arnt anchor'd) 'Agility:' The A.M.T.C. is capable of speeds equal to that of base Soru users aswell as near instant reaction times. They can actually see attacks that they are too slow to dodge, this is so that even if the attack cannot be blocked or dodged it is catalogued for future use. Combat Upgrades: 'Adaptive sword tracks: ' Located on the back of the A.M.T.C. these tracks adapt to sheath any sword or weapon. 'Sea-Stone:' The knuckles of the A.M.T.C. are pure Sea-Stone while the knees, elbows, and feet all have Sea-Stone mixed in for added effect against DF users. 'Tectonic Weaponry' Built into the body of the A.M.T.C. these are used to send vibrations into whatever they hit, these vibrations can break machinery, cause internal damage, bread rocks, ect.ect. 'Volt Edging:' Used to run electricity through whatever weapon the A.M.T.C. is weilding or into the opponent themselves. Resistances Cold On its own the wiring and metal that makes up an A.M.T.C. would only be able to withstand temperatures of -40 degrees without breaking in a fight, However the A.M.T.C. has an internal heating system that automatically heats both the inside and outside of the Cyborg when temperatures hit as low as 30 degrees. Heat The A.M.T.C. is heat resistant up to 1,400 Degrees (melting point of high carbon steel) Water Though the A.M.T.C. cannot swim water has no real effect on the android itself due to extensive waterproofing from head to toe both inside and out. Electricity To give the A.M.T.C. a resistance to low and high levels of outside electricity there is a rubber underside to the metal outside of the android aswell as wiring designed to take excess electricity and rerout it into spare powercells within the android. Impact The reinforced highcarbon steel outside of the A.M.T.C. is incredibly impact resistant able to take shots from cannons at close range without any reaction other than being pushed backwards a small amount. Puncture Simply put, the armor of the A.M.T.C. is strong and thick enough to survive attacks from most bladed weapons aswell as several kinds of ammo. Owners Fate Pirates World Government Marines Category:Fate Pirates Category:World Government Category:Marines Category:Robot Category:Cyborg Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapons